Tears in Heaven
by Aki-san1
Summary: Angsty K/K fic. Has spoilers for the end of Seisouhen.


SPOLERS EVEN IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!! Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters belong to the great genius,  
  
Watsuki Nobuhiro. And the song is Eric Clapton's.  
  
A/N: The song is by Eric Clapton and he dedicated it to his dead daughter/son. Angst abound, I don't know if this will make a good fic. But if it does, please tell me. This is for the loving memory of the best couple in the anime world: Kenshin and his Kaoru.  
  
Tears in Heaven  
  
Kaoru- she gave me all the happiness I could ever want, and yet when I heard from Megumi that she was sick and dying, all that happiness shattered before me and turned to worry. There was nothing I could do from then except stay by her side and comfort her. She was a smart woman so she knew what was going on, but she still learned to smile even through all the pain she's suffering. I asked her why once and she said, "Megumi-san told me that my smile is a remedy for your scar, so I taught myself to smile even through the hard times, then at least I know that one of us isn't suffering all that much." And she smiled again. Now, I'm here watching her in her final moments.  
  
=Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven= I know that five years of your life isn't all that much but, when you leave the earth for a better place, would you still remember me? Maybe not.  
  
=Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven= If you see me in heaven, would you love me like you always have? Would you still smile for me? Would you still be the Kaoru that I once knew? Maybe not.  
  
=I must be strong and carry on, cause I know I don't belong here in heaven= I can withstand it if you won't love me like before, because I know that you will remain happy even without me accompanying you, because were not meant to be, you belong in heaven where the angels are and I belong where my fellow Hitokiri are, I don't belong in heaven. I never will.  
  
=Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven= We've held hands so many times, even now that you're in pain; you often seek my hand to comfort you. But will you do the same if you see me in heaven? Maybe not.  
  
=Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven= I've always held onto you when my life was crashing down, but instead of shoving me away for involving you, you held me up and kept me up above the troubles. If I arrive in front of you in heaven, will you give me permission to keep on holding on to our love? Maybe not.  
  
=I'll find a way through night and day, cause I know I don't belong here in heaven= I'm bracing myself. Because I know that I will never see you again, never again, Kaoru, because from the beginning we knew what lay ahead of us: a final goodbye. Now I am saying goodbye, and there's nothing I can do to change it no matter how much I want to. Sorry.  
  
=Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees, time can break a heart,  
  
have you begging please, beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure and I'll know there'll be no more tears in heaven= For years, you've been battling against the hardships of life. You've cried, suffered and begged. But now, you're going to a better place. Don't cry, because finally the pain will stop. Don't cry, tears don't belong in heaven.  
  
=Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven= Would you forget me when you get to heaven? Will you call me by my name if you see me there? Would you? Maybe.  
  
=Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven= Will you still be the beautiful feisty Kaoru that I once knew? Will you be the same as you were if you see me in heaven? Will you still be. be. Kaoru? Maybe.  
  
=I must be strong and carry on, cause I know I don't belong here in heaven= I'll try to live on after your death, I wish I could hold you and kiss you for the last time before you go forever, but would you let me?  
  
"Kaoru, will you still love me when you are in heaven?"  
  
"I'll always love you, I will see you again."  
  
"You belong in heaven, Kaoru. I. I."  
  
"You. you have given me. heaven. Kenshin."  
  
"Will it ever be the same again?"  
  
"Yes, when we meet again, somewhere, I will keep on loving you the way I used to."  
  
"That somewhere. You gave me a place to go home to, a place to belong to, thank you."  
  
"Kenshin, I'll. always. love. y-you. farewell."  
  
"I will. see you in heaven, please wait for me."  
  
She died with a smile on her lips. 


End file.
